Rin's Letter
by Seaunipeg
Summary: This was suppose to be a one shot about Rin and Sesshomaru but became longer. This sort of corasponds with my other Inuyasha fanfic.
1. Dear Sesshomaru,

Dear Lord Sesshomaru,

There is a strange sensation when I'm around you. A weird passion. I have felt it once before in a lesser form. It was always towards you M'lord though. When I was younger it was about the trust, safety, and the friendship we held together. Oh maybe you didn't show it on the outside but I knew in my heart they were present deep inside your soul. You have always concern for me, M'lord and ran to my rescue in times of trouble.

M'lord times are different and my feelings have changed towards you. A stronger feeling now. I can't imagine living without you M'lord. Your visits make me happy and I try to believe you feel this bound between us.

Lady Kaeda has been speaking of marriage to me lately. It scares me abit. I'm only 13 and to be bound to another person and mated seems a foren term. I don't know if I'm ready for it yet. For I don't know of anyone I'd rather be with. I know by the time you read M'lord then I will already be married off, but it doesn't matter. You need to know how I feel Lord Sesshomaru-Sama. I love you and always had, I miss us traveling round together, I miss feeling safe by you side, and yes I even miss Lord Jaken-sama being annoying as usual.

I wish I could know how you felt about me M'lord, and that you knew how I felt about you. Even though I know my feelings are probably in vain. I still want you to know how I feel. I love you M'lord.

Love Always,

Rin


	2. Dear Rin,

Dear Rin,

While this Sesshomaru was hurrying through my studies. This Sesshomaru found this letter from you. It surprised me my love. You spoke of feelings towards me but it seemed in sadness. You spoke of marriage to another and by the time this Sesshomaru found It you'd be married off. The letter has confused me at first and this Sesshomaru wishes to discuss in more in our chambers tonight. Though I don't want you to wait up for me. This Sesshomaru will awake you to talk about it. The letter seems old and you speak of being only 13 years of age, so I am assuming this must be the case. I shall see you tonight my love.

Yours always,

Sesshomaru


	3. Part 1

Part 1

Rin opened her eyes and stretched. Noticing quickly of course that Sesshomaru was already gone and in his study. A sigh escaped her lips after being married to the Yokia for almost 16 years now, she knew him pretty well. He may come in at night but didn't sleep much, but he was usually up at the crack of dawn.

Getting herself up out of bed she walked over towards her wardrobe. Changing quickly she changed into a fresh kimono. Then she threw her pajamas onto her bed. She'd deal with it later.

A knock came at the door startling Rin abit. "One second" Rin said taking a breath.

Walking forward Rin opened the door to see one of the servants with a letter in hand. He bowed to Rin and presented her with the letter.

"M'lady Rin…The Lord sent me with this to it to you…though he would not share of its contents with me so I feel as it is and private matter of great importance."

Rin smiled and took the letter from him. "Arigto" she said as she closing the door.

"Your welcome...M'lady" the servant bowed once more and took off for another duty.

Rin looked at the letter curiously. Why would Sesshomaru send her a letter? Why didn't he just come talk to her? He was busy yes. But then if it was so important then he should come see her.

Rin was very confused and she could see the expression clearly on her face. But she shook it away rather quickly. She placed the letter down decided to read it in a litter while. Once she ate and woke herself up a bit. So she could read it more clearly.

Leavening the letter there Rin hurried out of the master chambers and down the twisty stairs, to the dining room. As she entered she noticed her daughter Lily was already eating. Rin smiled seeing her daughter.

"Good morning Lily" Rin sat down next to her daughter.

"Good morning mother" Lily spoke in her usual quite voice. Lily was for sure more like her father then her mother. Lily generally was a quiet person. But she did talk to her family, if they spoke to her, or close friends. Lily only talked to not be rude unless she was being shy towards someone she didn't know. But while a lot of those things were like her father she had her mother's caring heart. Lily maybe shy but she is a giving caring and a around good person.

Now Lily had a mix of both her parents' looks. She had her father's long white hair; her's seemed to have a blueish ting to it though. Her face was her mother's. She had no marks on her face like her father. Her eyes were a greeny color like Rin's mother's had been. Lily's skin was a fair white color which also resembled Rin's mother.

It made Rin smile to see this in her daughter. Rin missed her brother's and parents. Seeing her mother in her daughter made Rin happier then you could imagine.

Rin ordered what she wanted for breakfast... Lily had been almost finished with her breakfast when Rin came in. Now however Lily was finished.

"I'm going to get a scroll from the royal library…Good by mother" Lily spoke respectfully as she could. Rin was teaching her to be a polite young lady and it seem as if it was working. All these years, even living in a palace and getting pretty much whatever she wants. Rin had worried when she was pregnant that Lily would be selfish child. But that never happened. So Rin was happy. Lily was the kind of child she wanted.

Rin ate her breakfast quickly. Then hurried back up stairs. She slid the door open to the master chambers and past the letter on the dresser. Completely forgetting about the letter just sitting there. She hurried into the bathroom. Having a shower and freshening herself up at bit.

After she was done she hurried out the chamber once more. This time however she decided to go to out to the garden. She loved to spend her mornings or afternoons.

So that morning like many others she spent in the garden. Soon however she notices the sun up halfway into the sky. That meant it was Lunch time. So Rin got up and headed back into the dining room.

Of course once again she ran into Lily and they shared lunch together.

The rest of the day seems just fine. She spent the rest of the day with her daughter. They hung out the entire rest of the day till Supper. Now usually Sesshomaru would join them. Not necessarily eat with them, but sit with them and see how there day had gone. This was time he could spend time with his daughter. She grew more and more everyday and he couldn't believe it. He could remember when Rin was but a child. Now their daughter was almost old enough to be married and he sometimes didn't want to accept it.

However this meal he didn't. Both Lily and Rin kept looking to the door waiting for him to come in.

Finally after a while Lily spoke. "Where's Papa?" she questioned her mother.

"I don't know maybe…"Then she stopped. The Letter! It was still on the dresser in the chambers. It might explain about it.

Rin felt bad now. She had been told to read it and she hadn't yet. A sigh escaped her lips.

Lily noticed this and once more spoke. "Mother is everything okay?" there was concern in her voice.

Rin bit her lip. "Your father sent a letter to me this morning and I had forgotten all about it. Perhaps it contains information onto why your father isn't here. Wait right here…I'll go get it" hurrying quickly Rin ran up stairs and grabbed it. Then once more hurried back down stairs to her daughter. Rin opened the letter.

Her eyes grew large. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Sesshomaru had found some letter in his study.

That letter? The once Rin had forgotten about years ago? The one she wrote when she was 13 and didn't know what the future held for them?

"What is it mother...What dose Papa say?" Lily's quiet voice broke Rin's thoughts.

"Um...not much at all" another words I'm not going to tell you, but not going to lie to you either. Lily got the hint right away.

"Okay…I hope Papa's alright" there was a hint of concern in her voice. As if she didn't know if the letter was positive or negative.

"I'm sure he's fine" _maybe on the outside_ she thought _God I don't even remember everything I even said…except it was a love letter but I told him we'd never be…oh what are thinking about my dear Sesshomaru? _What was she going to do? After she had married Sesshomaru she had wondered where the letter had gone. But almost 16 years later she had forgotten all about it.

"I'm not hungry anymore" Rin said pushing her food forward. There was an empty guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thanked the servants and hurried back to her chamber and resided there the rest of the day.

Rin laid on her bed. She wished she could remember everything she had written on the letter. It had been a few hours now since she read Sesshomaru his letter and she couldn't get to sleep. Her thoughts were running around restlessly trying to remember but she couldn't. She began to cry. Worried on what Sesshomaru was going to say to her. She ended up crying herself to sleep.


	4. Part 2

Part 2

Sesshomaru looked out the window of his study. He knew it was getting late and he should head back to the chambers.

He returned his gaze to the letter from Rin. It had been written years ago for sure, and he wondered why? It pained him abit that she spoke of marriage to another, but it seemed she wrote before she knew his feelings. Before Sesshomaru had gotten the guts to admit it to her. Now it had been 50/50 thing when they told each other. Kind of at the same moment thing, all those years ago.

By the sound if it Rin had been scared when she wrote the letter. Unsure of what Sesshomaru say or do towards her. But in away knowing she had to do it. To tell him how she felt.

A sigh escaped the Lords lips. What if he and Rin had not ended up together and he had found her letter? That would have been the purpose of the letter. But now since she was his mate it was confusing him.

It was time to talk to his mate. Find out her reasoning behind her letter. Yes now.

Sesshomaru quickly finished with what he was doing and made his way back to the chambers. As he neared however the smell of salt water tears entered his nose, and they belonged to _Rin?_

Now Sesshomaru was worried. The letter was of little importance if Rin was upset about something. He slid the door open to the chamber and hurried to the bedside.

It was obvious by the look on Rin's face that she had cried herself to sleep. But why? Why had his mate done this? Who or what had made her feel this way? So she would cry before she slept.

Deciding quickly he laid down beside his mate and wrapped his arms around her, but didn't wake her. He'd wait till the morning to talk to her. But he'd talk to her about her tears. Not the letter. That could wait till tomorrow later. After her found out what her tears were for.

The night was long and boring but Sesshomaru did not let go of his mate. Then sun came up and Rin still slept. Sesshomaru had expected it though. She must went to sleep late, so she was tired.

Finally Rin opened her two eyes. At first she wondered if yesterday was a dream. She hoped desperately that it was.

Sesshomaru warmth felt good around her. Perhaps it was so early Sesshomaru hadn't left to his study. He was still there. "Oh Sesshomaru, I had an awful dream" she turned around to face him and pushed her face into his chest.

A sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he tighted his grip around her. Had her tear been from her horrible dream? Was that even possible? No Sesshomaru knew what he saw and smelled. Rin had cried herself to sleep. It had been obvious last night.

"This Sesshomaru is concerned with your nightmare, but first, this Sesshomaru first wants to know why you cried yourself to sleep last night?" he sounded serious as if it was more important than the tricky of the mind.

Rin pulled herself away from Sesshomaru and into his eyes. It wasn't a dream? It had all been real? How could it be real?

Tears began to return and run down Rin's cheeks once more. Again Rin buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru...I had been afraid and unsure of the future...I hurt your I'm sorry my love"

"What are you talking about Rin? Why would you hurt me?"

"The letter…that's why."

"Oh…I see" Sesshomaru began to understand. Understand her tears. But why the letter? Why she'd send it. "Rin..." He led back and tipped his mates chin up, so that he could look at her straight into the eyes as he was talking to her. "You need to tell This Sesshomaru why you sent that letter all those years ago"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and bit her lip. "I didn't know the events of the future…I wanted to tell you how I felt but I was unsure how you felt about me back then. I was sure that I would have to marry another and not be able to be with you Sesshomaru…I'm sorry if I hurt you with the letter. I'd forgotten about it and wished that you'd never find it…after that wonderful day we both told each how we felt...I had sent that letter only a few days prior and felt bad about it…I hopped that you'd never find it...I barely remember what I wrote those 16 years…O have wonder where it went soon the thoughts of it slipped away from my mind" she sounded scared and unsure. Tears were still running down her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a star gazed expression. He couldn't stand to see mate cry. It was one of the things that pained him the most.

He said nothing more and only embraced his mate. Pulling her tight to him. The only words that escaped his mouth was "It's alright"


	5. Ending

Ending:

Rin sighed as her, Sesshomaru, and Lily sat down at the dining room table.

Lily seemed happy at the fact that her father was back that night. Though she didn't dare ask why her father had not been there yesterday. No way. She knew better then to go down that road. But whatever the reason it seemed it would be okay now. It would be alright now and Lily knew it.


End file.
